encyclopedia_of_adafandomcom-20200215-history
Syliobein
Syliobein is a toxic organic compound naturally produced by the asadia tree and the germainia frog. It is lethal, even in small doses, to most forms of animal life. Syliobein can also be converted into a potent drug for humans. Affects on animal life Toxicity in humans Syliobein is lethal, even in small doses to nearly all animal life. It is neurotoxic. What follows is a typical progression of syliobein poisoning in humans, though other animal life would respond in similar fashion. Acute exposure to asadia pollen results in nearly instant respiratory issues. Excessive coughing and sneezing is common, along with a large amount of mucous production in the nose, sinuses, mouth, and lungs of the victim. For exposure such as touching a germainia frog would produce a rash at the exposure site. Dizziness, tingling and numbness in the extremities, feeling lightheaded, and fatigue can set in within minutes. Within 10 minutes, disorientation and blurry vision is common as well as a noticeable paralytic effects. By this point, many have lost the ability to effectively speak, with slurred speech common. Additional numbness contributes to an increasingly inability to move or have fine motor control. Around 15 minutes after exposure to syliobein, victims typically start having additional breathing issues, finding in harder to draw breath and they may begin to cough again. Bloody phlegm is common, either from excessive coughing from initial exposure to asadia pollen or a nose bleed that often can occur. Victims show signs of disorientation and delusion at this point. Most victims are dead within 20 minutes of exposure. Nearly all die from breathing complications: asphyxia from excessive coughing, a paralyzed diaphragm causing them to be unable to draw breath, or excessive bleeding into the lungs. In rare cases (less than 1%), the victim may survive this phase but falls unconsciousness and develops a high fever. If breathing does not kill the victim at this point, the fever does. It is exceptionally rare for a human to survive exposure to syliobein. In nearly all cases, the victim is severely brain damage and has very low quality of life, often resulting in abandonment or mercy-killing. It is reported some have survived without major brain damage, but these are perhaps spurious at best. Adaptation by animal life A hand full of animal species have managed to adapt to live in western Somo even with exposure to syliobein. Most have addressed this evolutionary with forms of gigantism. The giant elk and massive bee are among the animals that manage to survive the asadia forests. Syliobein is found in lethal doses in elk meat and bee honey. Human Adaptation The few humans that live in the region of western Slavakik have a system to develop a tolerance to syliobein through gradual exposure to its presence in elk jerky and honey. During the spring and summer months, children are taken to the mountains with caregivers from the community away from the pollen clouds, returning in the fall once the blooming cycle have finished. Eventually young teens are allowed to stay through spring with the weaker and erratic blooms. By the latter teen years they have developed a tolerance for syliobein that allows them to free eat of honey and jerk but also to survive the summer blooms. As a Drug Syliobein could be converted into a number of forms of drugs which, when consumed by humans, had a variety of effects including hallucinations similar to psychedelics, and sedation and euphoria like opioids. Forms for human consumption could be processed from the leaves, pedals, nectar, and - less commonly - stalks, bark, seedpods, stamen, and pollen. Various forms of honey were also common and elk jerky, while rare, was sometime traded as a drug. Also rare, an very expensive, were the venom of bees. The sting of a asadia bee was considered a spiritual experience among the people which one may or may not die. The people often collected, processed, and traded forms of the processed asadia and honey to outsiders for distribution and sell of the various drugs. They could be smoked (in the case of bark, leaves, petals, and stalks), or consumed orally (in the case of oils that could be pressed from the petals, seedpods, stamen, and pollen; nectar; or honey). Rare forms of consumption include a tincture applied to the skin, sometime accompanied by a practice of cutting oneself and rubbing it into the blood, and the application of bee stings. Overdose symptoms include extreme hallucination, suppressed breathing, delusion, blurred vision, slurred speech, tingling and numbness in the figures, and delayed pupil response. High doses are know to lead to stroke, madness, and pervasive incontinence if one survives, along with sign of neurological damage. In its consumable form, syliobein is extremely addictive, both physically and psychologically. Withdraw symptoms include extreme fever, chills, tremors, delusion, and body aces. Category:Flora Category:Fauna